


A Rainy Day

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Phanfiction, Rain, Sharing an umbrella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Dan and Phil walk home from a date in the rain.





	A Rainy Day

It was raining. Not that that was surprising; it was London, after all. Dan and Phil had been prepared this time, though, with an umbrella. They had just finished their casual date at a nearby restaurant and decided to walk back home, despite the rain. 

The rain had only just started as they were leaving, beginning only as a drizzle. Dan had his right hand in his pocket and the umbrella in his left, carefully keeping their torsos dry, even if their feet did get a little splashed anyway. Phil's right hand was resting in the crook of Dan's umbrella elbow with his other hand stuffed into his pocket for warmth. They walked in a contented silence, occasionally bumping shoulders and shooting each other shy smiles. They didn't do this often enough; YouTube and all the associated work took up a lot of their time.

They walked past an elderly couple, also sharing an umbrella, who gave them knowing smiles. The woman gave Dan a wink as her husband nodded a greeting, causing Dan and Phil to blush and giggle to each other. 

They were halfway home when it started to absolutely pour. They were drenched in seconds, originally trying to run to get home faster before realizing that there was no point as the water cascaded off of them like Niagara Falls. 

"Phil- Phil there's nothing we can do. We may as well just keep walking. We look like drowned rats," Dan laughed. 

Phil turned to him and nodded, laughing with him. Dan’s hair had somehow gotten even curlier and the rain was dribbling rivulets through his dimple. “Yeah, okay." 

Dan folded up the umbrella and tucked it under his arm, offering his hand to Phil, who gladly took it. 

When they got home, they changed into comfy, dry clothes. Phil pulled out their blankets and pillows to make a fort in their living room and Dan made them some hot chocolate. 

Fort complete and hot cocoa prepared, they snuggled under the clumsily-made tent and put on a movie they'd already seen hundreds of times anyway. 

"Thanks for tonight. I had a lot of fun," Dan mumbled into Phil's chest. 

Phil gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "So did I," he quietly replied. 

Dan lifted his head a bit, smiling softly. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Phil's lips before settling back to rest his head on Phil's chest again. 

"I love you," Dan breathed. 

"I love you, too," Phil whispered as they both drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
